Randomistic Stuff
by kamipinchtodeath
Summary: Random Roleplay Doy & Steph are now living with the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters . Chaos happens ! See what happens .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: OKAY? LET'S GET STARTED.

(First fanfic! Doy and Steph are made up characters but they are not! Doy is a different name for me. Steph is just a short nickname because it's a bother to spell out her full name. Well... Maybe we are not so made up. There may be some OOC. If you don't like, we have a door for you out there. It's usually locked though. Enjoy-ne~)

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ( If we did , there would be a bit ooc ~ lol . -steph )

Doy: Hey Bel~ I want a lollipop~

Bel: Ushishi~ Ask Steph, she has.

Doy: Nope, she only has extra noodles for her ramen.

Steph: True, by the way, Bel. You have lollipops too! The ones you stole from me...

Bel: M-me? No, I don't have any. Ushishi~

Steph: Liar.

Doy: *takes out scythe* Tell me the truth.

Steph: Yeah, Bel. Tell the truth. Ushishi~

Bel: Ushi... Fine. I have lollipops. They're peach flavored.

Doy: Oh, I don't want peach flavored lollipops. I want grape flavored ones!

Lambo: GUHYAHYAHYA! LAMBO-SAN IS HERE! Arara? Lambo-san sees some lollipops sticking out of Steph's hand.

Steph: Hm? These are just peach flavored ones. Like Bel's!

Doy: But they're purple!

Steph: It's... Plum flavored.

Doy: Who would want THAT?

Steph: Um... Me.

Doy: I'm going to throw up...

Steph: Wait, these are actually for... yeah, these are mine.

Lambo: Guhyahya! Only little babies eat those!

Steph: Whatever, Lambo.

Doy: Isn't it true?

Steph: I-I don't know! I've never heard of little babies eating plum lollipops!

Doy: Woah! And we were lying. You totally believed.

Steph: ...

Doy: She died...

Steph: I didn't die... I was just shocked.

Bel: Ushishi~ Stupid commoners.

Steph: Hmph. Stupid Bel.

Doy: I'm not stupid. I'm smarter than Steph. She doesn't know the basics of multiplying and dividing fractions.

Steph: That's true...

Doy: Who is the commoner now?

Bel: That cow brat over there.

Steph: Pfft.

Lambo: Lambo-san isn't stupid!

Steph: It's okay Lambo. *pats* You're only five anyways...

Doy: Steph, learn how to find variables.

Steph: Haha. 'Varia'bles.

Doy: As your tutor I'm teaching you. Don't make me call Reborn.

Steph: No! Don't call Reborn!

Bel: Ushishi~ Call him~

Steph: Shut up Bel!

Doy: I'm tired... Wan't to hang Lambo up on a tree?

Bel: Fun~ Ushishi~

Steph: Poor Lambo.

~Credits List~

Roleplayers:

Doy- Bel, Lambo, and Doy.

Steph- Steph.

Thank You ~

Steph : This is our 1st chapter ! Hope you liked it and Please Review ~ Thank you ... again xD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WHAT'S WITH THIS STORY!

(Woah. Chapter 2~ Yay! Ugh. Tired from school. Doy is going into highschool in weeks. And Steph would move on to... the rest of middle school... Have a nice boring day out there. Well chapter 2, enjoy-ne~)

DISCLAIMER : WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ( if we did , I would've paired up Bel with me ~ shishishi ~ lol . -steph )

*BOOM, CRASH, THUNDER*

Steph: EEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAH!

*lights go off*

Doy: Ohoho~ NIce timing. I wanted to listen to some scary stories.

Steph: S-scary stories! I love scary stories~ I was watching some Japanese horror a few minutes ago~

*Bel comes out of a room*

Bel: Hm? The lights are off? Must be the storm's fault.

Steph: It reminds me of that time when me and Bel... *blush* Nevermind!

*Tsuna and Luss appears*

Tsuna: Hiiiieee! Why am I dragged into the conversation!

Doy: What did you and Bel do~?

Luss: Ohoho? Is this the time for red rice?

Doy: Where did you come from?

Lambo: EYA! it's the gay man!

Steph: Y-You know what we did! Even Luss knows!

Doy: Eh? I don't know~ *teasingly*

Steph: S-stop joking around! You just want me to say it so everyone will know!

Doy: Am I? Bel, do you know what happened?

Bel: Ushishi~ I don't know~

Steph: Bel... You were the one who 'committed the crime'! Of course you would know!

Bel: But I don't~ Ushishi~ Maybe I got hit by some butter cubes and lost my memories~

Steph: Geez, nevermind.

Luss: Oh! Oh! I want to know!

Steph: Nevermind...

Lambo: Lambo-san wants to know also!

Steph: Lambo, you're to young to know...

Lambo: Why?

Steph: You're only five years old...

Lambo: Lambo is an adult!

Steph: ... You're an adult when you shoot youself with the 10 year bazooka.

Lambo: W-what bazooka? Lambo-san doesn't have a bazooka.

Steph: What has happened to this world...

Doy: A lot.

Tsuna: Um... Am I dragged here for nothing?

Steph: Um... Yeah...

Doy: Sad bro...

Steph: mmhm...

Bel: Ushishi~ It's pretty dark~

Doy: Ah. My eyes are adjusting to the dark.

Steph: Mine also. Luss, do you really need to wear your shades right now?

Luss: Of course! It's part of my fashion~!

Doy: Ew...

Lambo: L-Lambo-san is scared!

Steph: It's okay Lambo. The lights will be on soon.

Doy: Aw. Such a nice mother.

Bel: I know right? I'm so proud of her. Ushishi~

Steph: You guys...

Doy: So Bel, what are you going to name your kids in the future?

Bel: Ushishi~ I'm not sure yet~

Steph: I want my kids to be named Kyungmi or Saoko.

Doy: Oh... Nice and cute.

Steph: I like cute names!

Bel: Yeah. These are cute also like... Prince the Ripper~ Ushishi~

*Fran comes out of a room*  
Fran: Agh! I think I bumped into a wall...

Squalo: VOI! IT'S DARK!

Fran: You finally noticed that, idiotic long haired commander?

Squalo: VOOOOIIII!

Xanxus: Shut up trash!

Gokudera: Ah! Tenth, where are you!

Doy: He didn't notice also?  
Gokudera: Where's the Tenth! I fell asleep and didn't watch over him.

Steph: Oooh. Right hand man out of duty?

Gokudera: Shut up loser.

Tsuna: Um... Gokudera-kun, I'm right next to you.

Gokudera: Oh! Tenth! I'm so sorry that I didn't notice you!

Tsuna: I-it's okay.

Doy: Where did Steph go?

*light appears*

Tsuna: Heii! It's a ghost!

Gokudera: UMA!

Doy: Uwa!

Lambo: Eyaaaaa!

Steph: W-what happened!

Doy: Steph? Where are you? There's this light that came out of no where!

Steph: It's my phone!

Gokudera: Gah! I thought it was an UMA! Loser!

Steph: You're the loser for thinking that it was a UMA!

Tsuna: Ugh... I need to go back into my room...

Gokudera: I'll escort you Tenth!

Yamamoto: I need to sleep so good night everyone!

Squalo: VOOI! I'M GOING TO GO GET SOME DRINKS!

Doy: Don't get kidnapped just because you look like a girl from behind.

Squalo: VOI! I WONT!

Xanxus: Trashes... I'm going to my room.

Luss: Oh! I need my beauty sleep! Bye! Blow kisses for you guys!

Lambo: Steph, Lambo wants to sleep.

Steph: Lambo, sleep in your room!

Lambo: But I'm scared!

Steph: Fine.

Doy: Pfft... Yeah... A mother...

Bel: Ushishi~

Fran: Ah... A couple has been made.

Steph: Shut up Doy! Fran, don't agree with Doy.

Fran: Run away from the evil godzilla mother...

Doy: Bye~

Bel: Ushishi~ Bye bye~

Steph: Don't leave me alone guys! I can't see! Lambo, stop clinging onto me!

Lambo: Lambo-san is scared!

~Credits List~

Roleplayers:

Doy-Lambo, Gokudera Hayato, Fran, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Luss, Xanxus, Squalo, Bel, and Doy.

Steph-Steph.

(Fufufu~ Completed chapter 2! Doy finished all her projects for reading and social studies. Must be hard... Steph also did her language project which was a fail. Please review~)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: GAAH! NEVER GO SHOPPING WITH THESE GUYS!

(Chapter 3! It's a funny chapter. Steph was laughing at contains a lot of stuff that you may be confused about. It contains the memory of the stuff Doy and Steph texted before making this. Enjoy-ne~)

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ( WE DON'T OWN IRON MAN EITHER ! - steph )

Lambo: Lambo-san is hungry...

Doy: Then let's go shopping. Steph! You're coming along.

Lambo: Yay! Shopping!

Bel: Ushishi~ I want to go~

Luss: Oh! I want to go as well!

Tsuna: Um... Can I go?

Gokudera: If the 10th is going then I'm going!

Yamamoto: Sounds fun!

Squalo: VOI! I'M GOING AS WELL YOU SCUMS!

Xanxus: Hmph. Trashes.

Doy: This will be troublesome...

Steph: Why?

Doy: Going shopping with them will lead to a battle of who will get to push the cart.

Steph: It must be troublesome...

Doy: That's what I said.

*At Paymore*

Random Customer: Is this some kind of field trip?

Steph: Ugh... Not really.

Doy: Agh! Where did Lambo and Bel go! Those two trouble makers!

*Song Trouble Maker flows through the store.*

Steph: Nice one ~

Doy: Steph, there is no time to fool around! Yamamoto, let's look around... Yamamoto? Gokudera? Tsuna? Where did everyone go! Steph, we have to look for them!

Steph: I know the exact place that we should go.

*candy section*

Yamamoto: That's a gigantic lollipop.

Lambo: Lambo-san wants that! Baka-dera! Buy me that!

Gokudera: What did you say Stupid Cow!

Bel: Ushishi~ I want peach flavored lollipops~

Luss: I want the pink ones!

Bel: Isn't that strawberry?

*fish section*  
Squalo: VOOOI! SERVE ME THE BEST FISH!

Worker: Which one.

Squalo: Flat Caeso!

Xanxus: What? Flat chest?

Squalo: VOI! NOT FLAT CHEST!

*Announcment. Attention shoppers. We are looking for some lost kids. We are looking for Yamamoto Takeshi, he is wearing a blue t-shirt with knee-length pants. Gokudera Hayato, he is wearing a white sleeveless shirt with ripped jeans. Sawada Tsunayoshi, he is wearing a shirt that has a fish on it with knee-length pants. Lambo, he is wearing cow printed pajamas. Bel, he is wearing a purple and black striped shirt with skinny jeans. Luss, he is wearing a feather scarf over his shirt with pink skinny jeans. Xanxus, he is wearing feathers on his hair. Squalo, long haired and is carrying a sword. Your guardians Steph and Doy are waiting for you at the front desk. Thank you.*

Random Customer: Pfft. They are all grown up and... Lost?

Random Customer 2: Are they like... Mental?

Random Highschooler: Kya! Are they models?

Random Highschooler 2: They are so hot!

Gokudera: Once I meet those two, I'm going to blow them up!

Tsuna: Gokudera, we can't do that!

Squalo: VOI! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SLICE THEM!

Xanxus: Hmph. Trashes should all just die.

*at the front desk*

Doy: Hm... Where are they.

Steph: Yeah...

Doy: Hmph. I need to make food!

Steph: ... What are you going to make?

Doy: Um... What do you want to eat?

Steph: U-um.. Can you make ra-... Nevermind.. I can handle anything.

Doy: Takoyaki~

Steph: Okay~!

Random Highschooler: There's a fight over there!

Random Highschooler 2: Between who?

Random Highschooler: Between these hot guys!

Steph: Hot guys? Bel? Fight? Let's go!

Doy: They never mentioned Bel. Oh, so you think of him as hot~?

Steph: Not really... I'm attracted to eyes sometimes.. Bel doesn't have eyes.

Doy: Haha! And when they said hot guys you said "Bel".

Steph: Well... You would've thought of Hibari. Huhuhu~

Doy: Shut up. Hurry up before they make a bigger crowd.

Steph: Okay~ Let's go then.

*fight*

Gokudera: You little!

Bel: Ushishi~ What?

Steph: Hm? I guess Baka-dera and Bel are figthing.

Gokudera: Double bomb!

Bel: Ushishi~ Those toys won't affect me because I'm the prince.

Steph: Toys?

*looks up. Toy corner*

Steph: Wao...

Doy: Stupid kids these days. What kind of mother are you?

*customers looks at Steph*

Random Customer: Wow. A young mother with a bunch of kids.

Steph: Why are you calling me a mother! I'm younger than you! And why would I have sons older than me!

Doy: Because you are.

Bel: Take this! Iron man!

Steph: So childish, Bel.

Bel: Ah! It's Steph!

Doy: Aw. The son found his mother.

Steph: GRAH! I'M NOT A MOTHER!

Doy: Chill Steph. You're starting to sound like Squalo.

Steoh: But... I-I'm really not a mother.

*Steph sobs*

Squalo: VOOOI! I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU GUYS FOR MAKING THAT ANNOUNCMENT!

Steph: Shut up Squalo.

Doy: What's with the fish?

Xanxus: It's called flat chest.

Squalo: VOI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! IT'S CALLED FLAT CAESO!

Steph: F-flat chest?

Doy: We might have takoyaki. Let's look for Lambo and the rest. Gokudera, where are they?

Gokudera: In the candy section.

*candy section*

Doy: Found them!

Steph: Fast...

Tsuna: Lambo! You can't eat that without paying!

Lambo: But Lambo-san wants to eat it now!

Tsuna: I'll buy it so eat it later. Hold on to it!

Yamamoto: Oi! Tsuna! I see Doy and Steph over there!

Steph: Hm. It's wierd that we're just standing here watching them. Huhuhu~

Doy: You guys go to the toy section while me and Steph will look for Luss.

Steph: Luss must be in the beauty section or something.

Doy: That's what I thought also.

Steph: Haha!

*beauty section*

Luss: Oh! These are so cute!

Steph: Huhuhu~ Funny.

Doy: Luss, toy section. No- What did you just give me?

Luss: Oh. A perfume that matched you very much.

Steph: Hm?

Doy: The perfume is called... Deadly Rock?

Steph: Sounds interesting.

Luss: And for Steph~ Funky Money~

Steph: Haha!

Doy: Now let's go to the toy section.

Steph: Okay~

*toy section*

Doy: Everyone is here. I'm going to count how many people are here. There should be 8 people. one, two, three, four, five six, seven, and eight. Yup! Let's go and pay.

*paying section*

*beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep... etc.*

Doy: I'm getting a bad feeling...

Cashier: You're total is.. Um... $100,000,000.99...

Steph: What did we buy? The least we could've gotten was $150.

Doy: Um... Takoyako mix, flat caeso, iron man, dynamite toys, two perfumes, butter, milk, octopus, ketchup, ten lollipops, 5 giant lollipops, eggs, a hat, tiara, cake, icing, cream, shaver, stickers, brush, make up kit, sunglasses, gun cleaner, sword wax, hair ties,chocolate, cereal, ice cream, drinks, pineapples, a plant, cabbages, luxury meat, wine, glass cups, shoes, boots, massage chair, rice, plates, and a dress.

Steph: That's a lot. The massage chair would've costed the most... Or the toys all together.

Doy: Who put these up?

Steph: Not me.

*glares at the group*

Steph: Well, it was obviously them... The things we bought were just the takoyaki ingredients, lollipops, and perfume.

Doy: I will take some money from the Varia's account and Vongola's account.

Steph: Okay... Well, most of the stuff are theirs anyway.

Doy: Let's go home and eat takoyaki.

~Paymore has been upgraded into a rich store~

*at home*

Doy: Stay away from the takoyashi! *hiss hiss*

Bel: We can't handle cup ramen! I'm the prince!

Xanxus: Trashes! I need my meat!

Steph: No way. You guys made us spend a lot.

*house explodes*

~Credits List~  
Roleplayers:

Doy-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Lambo, Xanxus, Squalo, Luss, Bel, and Doy.

Steph-Steph.

(ah~ Long chapter... Pretty okay right? We need some ideas so please REVIEW! If you do Bel will dance for you. DANCE BEL! DANCE! - doy

lololol , its so weird how I dont roleplay .. well , i'll get to roleplay someday .. when I don't suck at it . lol - steph )

Comments :

Steph - ... I'm not sure if Paymore is a real store .. but , if it is , we are not associated with them in any way ! ^-^ thanks for reading ~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: SCHOOL WITH WHO?

(Well, this is just a part of the story that we were plannning on. It was just too long. So this will be about the school entrance. The next chapter will be about the classes and school itself. Just to let you know, Doy is in the 8th grade and Steph is in the 7th grade. 8th grade Doy is learning polynomials. 7th grader Steph is learning fractions. Enjoy-ne~)

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! (If we did , Bel would probably show his eyes ~ -Steph)

*car*

Doy: Hurry up Steph! Late! Late!

Steph: But... I'm not the one driving...

Doy: Hurry! ...Why does it feel so crowded...

Steph: Suffocating...

Bel: Ushishis~ Steph is so cute~ *hugs*

Steph: Hm? Wah! *blushes*

Doy: How did you guys sneak in!

Steph: Y-yeah! How did you guys get in without us noticing!

Gokudera: Loser... We are the Vongola! We were trained to be professionals in sneaking in. Haven't you heard of silent assassination?

Steph: ...

Squalo: VOI! WE ARE NOT PART OF THE VONGOLA! DON'T GET MIXED UP!

Steph: If it's Vongola, why is Varia here?

Xanxu: None of your business, trash.

Steph: ...whatever , Anus .

Squalo: VOOII! JUST DRIVE!

Bel: I'll drive~

Doy: Steph... Is it okay to let Bel handle the driving?

Steph: Hm... I don't know. Let's... Go for a test drive?

Doy: What if we are late for class with the excuse of "was late because of our guardian was test driving to see it was safe for him to drive"?

Steph: Hm.. Just make Bel drive.

Xanxus: What? No!

Doy: Too late.

*car goes wild*

Doy: Watch over for that cat!

Steph: No! Cute puppy!

Gokudera: Did you just run over an old lady!

*school entrance*

Gokudera: Ground! I'm alive!

Steph: Never... Ride a car... That Bel is... Driving.

Doy: We ran over... three cats, nine dogs, and an old lady. Nice.

Steph: U-uh.. *full of regrets*

*all glares at Steph*

Steph: S-sorry...

Hibari: Hn, Different from Namimori Middle... The uniform policy, the school itself is... Horrible.

Steph: That's true... I don't like our uniform.

Doy: Oh yeah. You guys are enrolled into this school.

Steph: Eh ? Ever since when?

Doy: Now. I thought that it would be fun.

Tsuan: But... You guys just have two more weeks of school and you're done.

Steph: Tsuna, you DO have a point there.

Doy: Who cares?

Gokudera; I ca-

Doy: No one.

Steph: Pfft..

Gokudera: I heard that los-

Doy: I got a note that we can show you guys around.

Steph: Yay!

Doy: We should do a role call. I don't want the store incident to happen all over again. Importantly, at school.

Steph: It's a good idea to do role call.

Doy: Steph will do the role call for Vongola and I'll do the role call for Varia.

Steph: Okay~

*starting role call on Varia*

Doy: Let's see here... Xanxus?

Xanxus: Here.

Doy: And then... Squalo.

Squalo:HERE.

Doy: Hm... Fran?

Fran: Here.

Doy: Lastly, Bel.

...

Doy: Bel?

*starting role call on Vongola*

Steph:Tsuna?

Tsuna: Here.

Steph: Baka- I mean Gokudera?

Gokudera: Hmph. Here.

Steph: Okay... Yamamoto?

Yamamoto: Haha! Here!

Steph: Hibari?

...

Steph: H-Hibari?

Doy: Steph are you done?

Steph: U-um... Not yet, Hibari is... We can't find Hibari.

Student: Guwaaa!

Hibari: Hn. Weak hebivore. Skipping class.

Steph: Wah! H-Hibari! You can't hurt the students here!

Hibari: I do whatever I want herbivore.

Doy: Well, Hibari is here.

Squalo: VOOOOOIII! I'M OLD TO BE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!

Doy: Stop yelling. You and Xanxus will be the teachers. The rest of us will be students. Well, Hibari is going to be the teachers aid.

Steph: Um... Where's Bel?

Doy: Oh yeah. Come to think of it he didn't answer me during role call.

Steph: *worried* Where's Bel..

*somewhere*

Bel: A prince should have some freedom. Ushishi~

*At the school entrance*

School announcment: We are looking for the students the students, Steph and Doy. Please come to the main office.

Steph: Aw...

Doy: Ugh. Stupid Bel.

Steph: I know right?

*Office*

Office Lady: We have seen a fight going on with the new students that have just enrolled. You guys were responsible for them becasue they all admitted that they know you. We might have to suspend them for fighting.

Doy: But they are new students. They don't know the school rules.

Office Lady: The school they went to should have the same rules as our school.

Doy:(You could say that. But I'm talking about Namimori Middle here. No rules about that.) But...

Steph: Nevermind Doy. We WERE responsible for them...

Doy: IT'S NOT FAIR!

Steph: It really isn't fair but Doy, we WERE responsible for the-

Doy: SHUT UP STEPH! *fake tears* WHAT'S WITH THIS SCHOOL! UGH! WHY ME!

Steph:(Those tears are so fake.) Eh? Why YOU? It's supposed to be why US! They shouldn't have sneaked into the car! And wasn't it YOUR idea to let them get enrolled?

Doy: MISS! MY LIFE IS MISERABLE! LOOK AT ME! STAYING IN THE SAME HOUSE HAS THOSE GUYS IS JUST TOO HARD!

Office Lady: O-okay. Let me talk to the principle about that. (So loud, that girl)

*Office Lady leaves*

Steph: Oi, Doy. Wh-what's with you? It's kind of mean to say that living with us is hard... But... Like, it's hard for me too...

Doy: Bah, shaddup. Ah, She's back.

Steph: ...

Office Lady: Um.. The principle said that he will give u a chance if they pass the test.

Steph: ... They better not fail.

Office Lady: Call them to the library. We will take the test there.

*gets the group*

Doy: Let's go guys.

Steph: Huhu~

*library*

Lady: Okay. We will be starting that social studies/history test. Does everyone has a pencil?

All: Yes.

Lady: Okay. Now I will pass out your answer packets. Once you get it then you may start.

Steph: Wao. It's like SAT 10 all over again...

Doy: I know right? Ah, no more talking. Bye.

*one hour later*

Lady: Is everyone done?

Gokudera: Pretty easy.

Yamamoto: I guessed on everything!

Tsuna: I needed more time!

Hibari: Hn.

Squalo: VOOOIII! I'M A TEACHER! WHAT IS THE POINT OF ME TTAKING THIS TEST?

Xanxus: Shut up trash, I'm taking it also.

Bel: The people that made this test should just die. Ushishi~

Fran: Uwa... Scary.

Steph: Um.. I'm done. What about you Doy?

Doy: I'm done! Piece of cake. Was it easy for you Steph?

Steph: It was alright. Some easy and some hard.

Lady: I assume that everyone is done. Next is Math/Algebra 1. I will give the 7th graders the basic math problems and the algebra 1 to the teachers and 8th graders.

Steph: Math! Ah! Doy taught this problem to me!

Doy: Yeah... Ah. I see polynomials.

Steph: E-eh? P... Poly... Polynomials?

Doy: Only for 8th graders.

Lady: Now quiet.

Steph: Ah. O-okay.

*one hour later*

Lady: Are you done?

Gokudera: Ha! Super easy.

Yamamoto: I'm glad that I payed attention to the teacher.

Tsuna: Uh.. I didn't even get a single thing.

Hibari: Hn.

Squalo: VOI! WE HAVE TO TAKE THIS ALSO!

Xanxus: I said SHUT UP TRASH!

Bel: Ushishi~ I'm a genius~

Fran: Can't I just use illusions.

Doy: Huhu~

Steph: U-um... It was better than the previous test.

Lady: Now is the vocabulary test.

Steph: Reading vocabulary? Ah, I'm good at that!

*one hour later*

Lady: Please QUIETLY turn in the social studies/history, math/algebra 1, and vocabulary packets without your comme-

Gokudera: Is thid really nessesary? It's easy.

Yamamoto: I may be stupid but i know how to spell and know the definitions.

Tsuna: I... What did I put again?

Hibari: Hn.

Squalo: VOI! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THIS!

Xanxus: No one does, trash.

Bel: The prince doesn't need this kind of test. *rips*I Ushishi~

Fran: Bel-senpai. Don't rip the paper. Now I have to use my illusions to make up you fake test.

Lady: Now is phys ed. We will be testing you outside.

Steph: No! I hate phys ed!

*Doy drags Steph outside*

*field*

Lady: We will be running/jogging two laps around this fiels. If you walk, you will do another lap.

Steph: Ugh, fine, I'll run.

Yamamoto: Tsuna, you don't run like that! You run like this! Dadadadada!

Steph: Wah! The sporty person of course is coaching people on how to run.

Lady: Um... Yamamoto Takeshi has a 5 minute record. Bel has the record of 7 minutes. Gokudera Hayato has the record of 8.32 minutes. Doy has a 10 minute record. Steph has a record of 10.25 minutes. Sawada Tsunayoshi has the record of 13 minutes.

Doy: Eh? What about Hibari and Xanxus?

Lady: Don't... Mind them..

Steph: Haha~ Finally! I'm not last!

Tsuna: Haa... haa... I'm tired.

Lady: Next is science.

Steph: Haha! I'm getting a 100 in science!

Doy: Me too...

Steph: Hah! This will be easy!

*one hour passed*

Lady: QUIETLY WITHOUT YOUR COMMENTS, we will move on the language.

Steph: O-okay.

*tralalala~ an hour has passed*

Lady: Pass your test packet foward. I will be calling you one by one to do the hearing test. First will be Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna: Okay...

*inside the hearing test room*

Lady: I will be putting a head phone over your head. If you hear a beep on the left side, raise your left hand. If you hear a beep on your right, raise your right hand. Okay?

Tsuna: Y-yes ma'am.

Lady: Okay now. We will start.

*BEEP*  
Tsuna:(W-was it the left? Agh! I can't really hear well because of all the explosions I went through!)

Lady: Okay. You are done. Next is Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera: Tch. Me already?

Lady: I will be doing the same to you as I did to Sawada Tsunayoshi. Okay? Start.

Gokudera:(Hmph. Does she think I'm deaf? Hm? Was that a beep? I didn't hear anything.)

*BEEP*

Gokudera:(Wait. Was that on the left or the right?)

Lady: Okay. Gokudera Hayato is done. Next is... Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari: Hn.

Lady: Okay. I will be doing the same as before. Start.

Hibari:(Hn.)

*Beep*  
Hibari:(Left)

*Beep*

Hibari:(Left)

Lady: Okay. Next is Squalo.

Squalo: VOI! YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!

Lady: O-okay. (Loud) Start.

Squalo:(Heh. Easy.)

*BEEP*

Squalo:(What was that?)

*BEEP*

Squalo:(Another one.)

*BEEP*

Squalo: VOOOOI! I HEAR BEEPING SOUNDS!

Lady: Okay. next is Xanxus.

Xanxus: Hmph.

Lady: Do I need to explain?

Xanxus: No.

Lady: Okay. Start.

*BEEP*

Xanxus:(Right)

*BEEP*

Xanxus:(Left)

*WILL YOU MARRY ME?*

Xanxus:(WTH?) Hey lady. What's with that.

Lady: Do you have a girlfriend?

Xanxus: No.

Lady: Then wanna be my boyf-

Xanxus: No.

Steph: ...

Lady: N-next is Doy.

Doy: Okay. Let's start!

*BEEP*  
Doy:(Left)

*BEEP*

Doy:(Right)

Lady: Okay. Next is Steph.

Steph: Okay.

Lady: Start.

*BEEP*

Steph: (Right)

*BEEP*

Steph: (Right)

Lady: Okay. I will be gone to turn in the results now. Stay sill and silent.

*leaves*

Steph: ...

Bel: Ushishi~ I should sharpen my skills.

Doy: Bring it on.

Hibari: I was waiting to bite you all to death.

Xanxus: I'm having a bad day... I need my chair!

Squalo: VOOOII! I'M STILL ASKING WHY WE HAVE TO TAKE THAT STUPD TEST!

*war going on*

Lady: Your results have co-

Steph: U-uuu...

Lady: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! A FIGHT!

*Fran quickly makes an illusion*

Dpy" What are you saying Miss? We were cleaning the library.

Steph: ...

Lady: How nice of you. Oh, and you all pass.

Doy: We passed! Wait.. What's the point of me and Steph taking the test. We are already attending this school.

Lady: This is the list of who is going to be the teacher and what grade they will be teaching. Most of you guys are in the 8th grade.

List:

Teachers-

Xanxus-6th grade math teacher.

Squalo-6th grade language arts teacher.

Hibari Kyoya-Teachers' aid.

Students-

8th graders-Bel, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi.

7th graders-Fran and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna: Why am I in the 7th grade?

Lady: Becasue you failed some of the 8th grade questions.

Tsuna: No!

~Credits List~  
Roleplayers:

Doy-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Xanxus, Squalo,Bel, Lady, Office Lady, and Doy.

Steph-Steph.

(Ah! Longer Chapter! Huhu~ Satisfied. We would be more satisfied if we had some more reviews. Please review and we'll force Hibari to dance! Hibari : Hn.. )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: DOKI DOKI CONFESSION FROM A GIRL!

(Hehehe~ This is filled with drama~ Doy: Advertisement here! I will be making a fic on Hibari~ It's cute! Um.. Okay? This is the chapter that has to do with school. Enjoy-ne~)

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

*6th grade hall*  
Squalo: VOOOOIIIII! GET TO CLASS!

Steph: *passing by* Squalo is too harsh...

*in Steph's language class*

Squalo: VOI! I AM YOU NEW LANGUAGE TEACHER! IF YOU DISOBEY ME I'LL SLICE YOU UP! VOOOOI! STEPH! WHAT DO I DO AFTER!

Steph: You.. Um... Teach us... Or tell us what we are doing today... Or role call.

Squalo: I'M GUESSING ROLE CALL!

Friend: Steph, you know him?

Steph: Sadly... Yes, I live with him too... Along with Doy.

Friend 2: Hoooot~

Steph: Hot? Hahahahaha, not really.

Squalo: VOOOOOOIIII! WE WILL BE LEARNING ABOUT QUOTATION MARKS!

Steph: Hahaha! Easy!

Squalo: VOI! STEPH, DO AN ERRAND FOR ME!

Steph: Ugh... What?

Squalo: GO TEL DOY TO GIVE BACK MY SWORD!

Steph: Do I have to? You can get it after class... [Agh, I just don't want him to hurt the students.]

Squalo: LISTEN TO ME! I'M THE TEACHER!

Steph: Fine. Where is her class?

Squalo: She's in her algebra 1 class. Here's a pass.

Steph: Thanks.

*in Doy's algebra 1 class*  
Teacher: Okay. We have some new students. Thier names are Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera: Algebra 1? I learned this way before.

Student: Ah! He's so hot! Bad boy style and he's smart!

Yamamoto: Nice to meet you guys!

Student 2: Uwa! The jolly type! So mine!

Yamamoto: Ah! Doy! *waves*

Doy:*waves back* Hey Yamamoto, Gokudera.

All Girl Students:*glares at Doy*

Teacher: Doy, you know these students? Okay then, you two sit next to Doy okay?

Doy: So Yamamoto passed the algebra 1 test? Wow, I'm surprised.

Teacher: We will be doing a project on what you learned so far. It must contain problems and steps on how you solved them. You may choose your partners.

Student: Gokudera, wan't to be my partner?

Gokudera: Hm? Why should I?

Student: Because I want to be a friend of yours.

Gokudera: I don't want friends like you.

Student: Oh my gosh! Bad boy! *swoons*

Student 2: Y-Yamamoto, wan't to be my partner?

Yamamoto: I would but I would like to stick next to Doy for now. Sorry!

Student 2: I-it's okay...

Frieind: Hey Doy, how do you know them?

Doy: I live with them.

Friend: Eh? Then which one is your boyfriend?

Doy: None of them.

Friend: Oh wow. And you have two, hot boys right in front of you.

Doy: I like someone else.

Friend: Who? Tell me~

Doy: He's the new teachers aid. He also lives with me. Ah, Steph, Squalo, Fran, Xanxus, and Hibari lives with me.

Friend: I'm so jealouse!

Doy: Now, I'm going to start planning on the project. Go work on yours.

Friend: Yeah, yeah. Hehe!

Doy: Okay. Gokudera will be the one solving this problem while Yamamoto... You will... Um, what can you do? Oh, you cna help me look for some problems from my notes. How about that?

Gokudera: I just need to solve this and show how I solved it? Tch, simple as throwing dynamites.

Yamamoto: Wow, your notes are all organized!

*in the 8th grade hallway*

Steph: Grah, stupid shark! *knocks* Hello? *opens door and peeks in*

Doy: Eh? I think you did this problem wrong. Its supposed to be 3/5x.

Gokudera: No way! I'm proffesional at this! You just calculated wrong!

Yamamoto: Now, now. Don't fight.

Teacher: Oh, do you need anything?

Steph: Ah, I am looking for Doy. I was sent by Squalo-sensei.

Gokudera: See? It's 3x-7!

Doy: No! It's 3/5x!

Gokudera: That's not the answer!

Steph: Um.. Doy?

Doy: Oh, Steph!

Steph: Squalo is asking for his sword.

Doy: Why? Not until lunch.

Steph: He wants it now.

Doy: Tell him no.

Friend: Hey, who is that?

Doy: She's just my kouhai.

Steph: I'll tell him that he can get it until lunch. Bye *leaves*

*language*

Squalo: VOOOIII! WHERE'S MY SWORD! UGH. STUPID PAPERS. WHY DO I HAVE TO GRADE THEM!

Steph: Fine, I'll go get it. *leaves* *evil grin and comes back* If you let me play with your hair at home.

Squalo: VOI! Are you mental! NO! SIT AND DO YOUR STUPID WORK!

Steph: Aw... Okay.

Friend: Steph, you guys don't get along, huh.

Friend 2: I think they get along fine.

Steph: We don't get along. He's stupid. He always yells even if he's next to me... He still yells!

Squalo: VOI! I CAN HEAR YOU!  
*bell rings*

Squalo: IF YOU DIDN'T FINISH GIVE IT TO ME BY TOMORROW!

Steph: Stupid Squalo.. *walks to next class*

*sits through boringnes*  
*lunch*

Doy: Lunch~

Tsuna: Haha. Yamamoto, Gokudera, let's go get our food.

Gokudera: Of course Tenth!

Yamamoto: Lets go! See ya later!  
*crowd of girls follow behind*

Doy: It's a pain. They keeps bothering me and bully me because I live with 'hot guys'.

Steph: I know right? Just like in mangas. They better stay away from Bel!

Doy: Be careful... Fran made himself invisible.

Steph: Lucky Fran. You can make them invisible. Doy, you learned illusions from Fran. Fran should at least make his Bel-senpai invisible too.

Doy: Lazy too. Bel should be shining.

Steph: No way! Where's Fran?

Fran: Next to you.

Steph: Kyaah! Scared me.. Fran, can you make Bel invisible also~?

Fran: Why should I. We all hate him.

Steph: I don't hate him!

Doy: Oh yeah, a girl called Bel to the back of the school. Might be a confession.

Steph: What!

Doy: Hurry before she asks him out.

Steph: Follow me!

*behind school*  
Steph: *peeks at them*

Super Pretty Girl: Um... Bel! Um... I-I like you! Will you... G-go out with... Me?

Steph: ...

Bel: Who are you?  
Steph: [Uwah! Chance! Ushishi~]

Super Pretty Girl: Um... My name is Angelica.

Steph: [Stupid name]

Bel: Ushishi~ You're pretty.

Steph:[Waaaaah! My chance is ruined!]

Angelica: S-so... Is that a yes?

Bel: Nope~ I'm not interested in you.

Steph: [Wooooo~! Thank you!]

Bel: We should just be friends~

Steph: [Friends my ass. They better stay as friends.]

Angelica: Yes! Thank you!

Bel: Now i will be going to Steph~

Steph: [Huhuhu~ Bel!]

Angelica: Steph? She's Doy's kouhai.

Bel: Ushishi~ You know them?

Agnelica: Yes!

Bel: Then let's go to them.

Steph: [Gah! Stupid. Gosh, I'm so bipolar in my mind right now]

*group*

Bel: Ushishi~ This is Angelica~

Doy: Oh, it's you. *glares*

Steph: Hi Bel! ... *fake smile* Hi... Angelica.

Angelica: Ha! So you were friends with Bel huh? Hibari also knows you. *whispers* sad for you guys. They're all mine.

Doy: *whispers* Be careful with her Steph.

Steph: *whispers* Okay, I will. [ Huhuhu... I'll have fun with her. Stupid girl]

Tsuna: We're back! Ah, who is this?

Angelica: Hello! My name is Angelica~ I have you guys in some classes!

Gokudera: No interest.

Yamamoto: Nice to meet you!

Hibari: Herbivores.

Tsuna: Hibari-san, why are you here?

Hibari: I'm here to give Doy her lunch. She left it on my desk before leaving to class.

Doy: Thanks~

Angelica: I'm jealous! Hibari gives you your lunch!

Steph: [Stupid girl. She better be jealous. Hibari is Doy's!]

*bel rings*

Angelica: The bell rang~ Bel, let's go to class together!

Bel: I need to wait for Doy and the others. Ushishi~ Commoners should hurry up.

Steph: Bye! I'll go to class now! *walks*

*Steph's math class*

Xanxus: Trashes. Do whatever you want. Just don't bother me.

Steph: *daydreams* [Grah! Stupid girl! Stupid Fran! He should've made Bel invisible! I'll punch him later]

Tsuna: Woah. Steph! You're burning!

Fran: Steph, calm down...

Student: Fran~ Let's play some games!

Steph: Go and play, Fran. Enjoy yourself now. [Cause later you'll get revenge]

Fran: I feel a murderous aura.

Steph: Probably anus. I mean.. Xanxus. [Huhuhu~ Thank you Xanxus for being the teacher!]

Xanxus: Trashes! It's loud!

Steph: Sorry~ [Huhuhu~]

*bell rings*

Steph: Uwaaaa! Finally!

Doy: let's eat something.

Angelica: I wan't to join!

Yamamoto: So we have a new memeber?

Gokudera: I don't like her.

Steph: *whispers to Gokudera* I don't like her also...

Bel: I know a nice place to eat cake~

Steph: Kyaa! Cake!

*cafe*

Angelica: What do you guys want? I'll buy!

Tsuna: A strawberry cake.

Gokudera: The same as the Tenth!

Yamamoto: I want an ice cocoa!

Fran: Chocolate cake.

Bel: I want peach cake!

Doy: Bitter dark chocolate cake and an expresso.

Angelica: What about Steph?

Steph: *inhales* I want a chocolate cake, brownie, strawberry cake, banana pudding, milk chocolate shake, vanilla icecream mixed with ube icecream, coffee shake, expresso, americano, hot cocoa, ice cocoa, chocolate sprinkled doughtnuts, takoyaki, special flan, mont blanc, sandwich, and hamburgers.

Angelica: O-okay...

Bel: Ushishi~ Steph, isn't that too much?

Steph: Don't worry. I'm going to save some for later also.

Angelica: I'm back. Steph, I don't know if this is all.

Steph: Hmph.

Angelica: So what do you guys like to do?

Tsuna: I like to hang out with my friends.

Gokudera: Of course training to be the Thent's right hand man.

Yamamoto: Baseball!

Fran: Illusions...

Bel: Assassination missions~ Ushishi~

Doy: Hibari likes to bite people to death.

Angelica: [Such wierd hobbies] Um... What about Steph?

Steph: [Obviously asking that to try and get something to blackmail us with. Sorry Fran, but every time this girl pisses me off, more punishment for you] I like hanging out with Bel and Doy.

Angelica: With Bel? Then I should Hang out with you more also.

Steph: [I knew it. Stupid girl, don't hang out with me. I hate you like how Doy hates Chrome. If she hangs out with me, I swear I'll kill her! Stupid girl!]

*outside*

Angelica: Steph! Can I talk to you?

Steph: If Doy comes with me.

Angelica: That would be fine.

*somewhere*

Angelica: Steph, you're too young to go hang out with Bel.  
Steph: Doesn't matter...

Bel: Ushishi~ Steph, where are you?

Doy: B-Bel! Angelica was bullying us! *fake tears*

Steph: *putting on a face that is about to cry* ... *sniff*

Bel: What did you do Angelica?

Doy: Sh-she was saying that... She will c-crush us i- *sniff* if we hang out with you guys.

Angelica: What? I never said that!

Doy: YEAH RIGHT! YOU SAID THAT! *sobs* uwaaaaa!

Steph: *sobs* *walking slowly*

Doy: [I'm sleepy] *snigg* S-so mean!

Anglica: I didn't say tha-

Doy: *sends death glare from the corner of her eye*

Angelica: Um. Nevermind. I think that I should just.. Stay away from you guys. Bye!

Steph: *cry* S-so much pressure!

Bel: It's okay. Ushishi~

Gokudera: Hurry. It's late.

Fran: Hm... I see my future.. I'm going to get killed soon.

Steph: [Hm.. Does Fran still deserve the punishment? I think yes. Stupid frog. If he just made Bel invisible.]

Doy: Fran, do me a favor. Give Angelica a very horrorous nightmare.

Fran: Okay.

Steph: [hm.. Maybe a small punishment for Fran. Shishishi~]

*night*

Angelica: [ugh... I see.. Blood! Ah it's Bel! Bel! Wha-what are you doing with that knife! Wah? Prince the Ripper! No! Noooo!]

*home*

Doy: Hamburgers today!

Hibari: Agree.

Steph: I'm not hungry..

Gokudera: I want ramen!

Steph: If it's ramen.. I'll eat~!

TYL Ipin: Ramen order!

Steph: Hey Fran. *pinches ear* Punishment.

Fran: Nooo...

Steph: it's okay Fran. My pinches aren't that hard.

Doy: Compared to mine.

Steph: Yup.

Doy: Narrator~ So Steph's love for Bel was safe from the clutches of evil.

Steph: Haha!

~Credits List~  
Roleplayers:

Doy-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Xanxus, Squalo,Bel, Super Pretty Girl/Angelica, TYL Ipin, and Doy.

Steph-Steph.

(Ahaha! Steph has a rival! She never liked this girl named Angelica. Doy and Steph are some good actors making Bel believe that they were crying. Haha! Well this was Chapter 5! Yaya!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A RIVAL COOKING CONTEST!

(Hola people! Angelica is back! Steph and Angelica will have a cooking contest! Yay! Well, nothing to be proud of. Enjoy-ne~)

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

*school*

Bel: I'm hungry~

Angelica: Want me to cook something for you?

Steph: Bel! Hi~ [Hm... Cooking contest? Maybe I'll make some peach cake... Kekeke. He loves peach. Muahaha! Stupid Angelica, you'll pay for annoying me!]

Doy: I get the feeling that Steph wants to cook for Bel. We should have a cooking contest.

Steph: ...

*after school*

Doy: Angelica can come over. Everyone is out for now.

Steph: Aaaahh! *murmurs* Why does she have to come over... *pout*

Doy: It's a chance for you to cook for Bel.

Steph: Ugh, whatever.

*home*

Angelica: Uwaaa~ Such a big house! So all of the hotties live here!

Steph: Hmph . Hotties my ass.

*kitchen*

Angelica: Such a nice kitchen! Who designed it?

Steph: ... [Stupid. She should stop her stupid, nice girl act. We all know how she really is anyway. A piece of crap. Just go away..]

Xanxu: Trashes. Who is this?

Angelica: Uwa! Isn't that he new 6th grade teacher? Why is he here? He lives with you? I'm jealous!

Steph: Yo anus. *whispers* Ignore that crap. She's just trouble.

Xanxus: *whispers* I can tell.

Steph: *whispers* Hohoho~ That's good. Is there anyway I can get Bel away from her?

Doy: We shall start! Steph, I got your dinosaur apron ready.

Steph: Yay~ *sticks a prince sticker on the apron* Shishishi~ Stickers. Haha.

Angelica: I got mine also. *takes out apron with Bel on it* It also says 'I'm winner' on the bottom.

Steph: [Loser. Pice of crap. I was in a good mood until this thing got here. Stupid. At least I have some people on my side... Xanxus nad Gokudera so far. They don't like her.]

Doy: Okay. It is a secret on what you are making so just get any materials you need. We have the edible ingredients in the fridge. You both have two hours. Good luck. Now start!

Steph: Gyaaah! What should I make? *grabs all the cake ingredients and all [each flavored things* Hm... [Peach cake sounds good.] Ushishi~

Angelica: *grabs apples* [Maybe.. Nah, apple pie. I'll just sticl to that. Hm.. Eggs. Eggs. Eh? No eggs? That woman must have taken all the eggs.] *glares at Steph*

Steph: *mixing* Waaah! *face lightens up* It's a pretty color! *puts mix into cake pan* Hehehe~ [Now I'll make the icing]

Angelica: [Hm... I'll just ask with my pretty face] Aww~ No more eggs~? Steph, can I have some eggs~?

Steph: S-sure. *gives eggs and puts cake pan into oven to bake*

Angelcia: *mixes* Uwa! Smells good!

Steph: *takes out peaches and strawberries and cuts them up*

*ding*

Steph: Ah! *takes out cake*

Angelica: [Hm... She's fast. Oh well, I have to use this method] Fua~ I need more time~ Sensei, can you help me~? Steph is so good at baking and all~

Steph: [What the hell? Sensei? Who the hell is sensei?]

Xanxus: Trash. I don't want to help anyone.

Angelica: But sensei~ Steph knows how to bake~

Steph: *whispers* Oi, I'll stop calling you anus if you don't help~

Xnaxus: I never even planned on helping her.

Angelica: But. [This is the first time someone didn't get the effect]

Steph: [Yata! Hehe~ Thank Xanxus~]

Anglica: Plan B.

Steph: *makes a storm pattern on the cake with icing*

Angelcia: *mixes and pours in a cup and adds sliced grapes and puts in oven*

Steph: *looks at cake* [Looks so pretty]

*ding*

Angelica: Huhu~ Bel! Look over here! I did a good job!

Steph: *adds sliced strawberries and peaches around the cake* Hehe~ Last step! *puts choco icing around to spell 'Prince the Ripper'. Then draws a knife* Waaah! I'm finished~ *smile*

Angelica: Me too.

Steph: [I know that, crap. Don't need to rub it in]

Doy: Okay~ Now we will be the judge. Xanxus, Bel, and me.

Steph: [Bel, you better like it! I worked hard for you!]

Xanxus: I'm first. Give me a piece.

Steph: *slices* Here~

Angelica: Here you go!

Xanxus: Angelica, what is this supposed to be?

Steph: [Hahaha! What the hell]

Angelica: A fruit flan~

Xanxus: What's that?

Angelica: That's a good idea. Ushishi~

Xanxus: *munches on Anglica's flan* Too sweet and the fruits don't blend well.

Steph: [Get on with it, Xanxus]

Xanxus: I'll give it a 7/10.

Steph: ...

Xanxus: Now Steph's... Too much icing. How do I eat this trash!

Steph: Cut it with a fork. The icing has less taste. It's not that sweet.

Xanxus: Sweet... Trashes! Why do you make your food sweet!

Doy: Hurry up.

Bel: Ushishi~ The prince is hungry~

Steph: [That's wierd. I remember putting a right amount of icing. Maybe Xanxus is blind... No, Bel is blind.]

Xanxus: 8/10.

Steph: Thanks~ [I owe him a thanks]

Doy: Me! Give me!

Steph: Wah! You're very hungry. *slice* here! *gives*

Angelica: I knew you like bitter stuff so I made you a special! Bitter flan~

Doy: I wan't to try Steph's~ *munch* It really is sweet, but it's good.

Steph: Hehe. I want more peach candy.

Bel: Ushishi~ Me too.

Steph: Haha, I'll get you some later.

Doy: I give Steph... 8/10.

Steph: [So that's... 16 ponts so far!]

Doy: Anglica's food. *munch* Um... It's too bitter. I do like bitter things but this is just too bitter. Um. 4/10.

Angelica: What? And I gave you my time!

Steph: Bleh, I can taste blood in my mouth. Tastes like metal.

Doy: Ugh. Steph, you make me sick. I just ate something you know.

Steph: Ah, yeah... Sorry, but it was in my mouth.. Not yours. That's the positive side! [Aya! Doy gets sick when she sees/hears of flesh and blood. Sorry Doy!]

Doy: Urgh. Well, Bel's turn.

Bel: *looks at the food and frowns* I wanted a parfait.

Steph: *runs to the fridge* Here! You bought it when we went to Paymore!

Bel: No peaches?

Steph: You want peaches? *holding container of remaining peaches*

Bel: I want a peach parfait. Ushishi~

Steph: Isn't this... *looks at cover* Plain parfait? *opens peach container and pours peacher on parfait* Here!

Bel: Yay~ 10/10 for Steph! Angelica is disqualified! Ushishi~

Angelcia: You didn't even taste mine!

Steph: At least taste her's, Bel.

Bel: I don't want to. She touched it with her commoner hands~

Steph: Are you serious Bel? You're a comedian.

Bel: Ushishi~ I am~

~Credits List~

Roleplayers:

Doy- Bel, Xanxus, Angelica, and Doy.

Steph- Steph.

(Woah! We should really thank koreanmusicismyname! She reviewed every single fic! Thank you! *bows*)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: TAKE CARE OF A BABY!

(Yeah... Weird title. Doy doesn't like kids. She thinks they are all loud and bratty. Steph likes kids. Well, babies. She can't really handle kids. Enjoy-ne~)

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Doy: *goes into living room* Hm? Why is a baby here? ... Steph! I-is it you! Is this baby yours!

Steph: *comes out* A baby! Of course it's not mine! I don't remember having a baby!

Doy: Then what's with this baby?

Hibari: Hn. Hebivores, It's my aunts baby. My cousin.

Doy: Eh? Cousin? Why is he here?

Hibari: My aunt is sick and her husband is working.

Doy: Oh yeah, Hibari likes kids.

Baby: Adada.. Buu.

Steph: C-cute!

Doy: Looks like Hibari...

Baby: Uwaaaaaaaaaangaaaaa! *cries*

Doy: Why is he crying?

Steph: *stare* [Wah, I don't know what to do but.. I love babies.]

Doy: Hibari, Why is he crying?

Hibari: He's hungry.

Steph: [Hungry? How old is this baby? I hope it passed the age of breastfeeding.]

Doy: Steph! How do you make milk?

Steph: Um... You buy milk powder at the store.

Doy: D-do we have that? I'm going to stay here. You and Hibari go buy milk powder.

Steph: No way! You go with Hibari!

Doy: No. Then let's take the baby w th us to the store.

*store*

Doy: Um.. Baby powder... Ah, in the end Hibari stayed home with the baby.

Steph: Yeah.. He's probably playing with it.

Doy: Hibari. Baby. Play? Uwaa! I want to see!

Steph: *laughs* Then lets buy the powder quickly and go home. We might see something good.

Doy: Baby powder found! Let's hurry!

Steph: Okay~

*paying section*

Lady: *beep* That will be $2.

Doy: Um... Money. $.10... Steph, you have $1.90?

...

Doy: Steph? Where are you? Ugh, that ditcher!

Lady: *staring at Doy*

Doy: Um.. Lady.. Bye! *runs away*

*home*

Doy: I'm back... *Sees Hibari sleeping with the baby* Uwa! Cute!

Hibari: *wakes up* Hn...

Steph: *walks out of room* Oh, hey Doy!

Doy: Where were you!

Steph: Oh, I was writing a journal. I got excited and raced home.

Doy: I couldn't buy the powder!

Hibari: Shut up, herbivores. He's sleeping.

Steph: *whispers* I didn't have money.. But I found some baby powder in Luss' room. I wonder why it was there. Well, at least I found some.

Doy: *whispers* I saw Hibari sleeping with the baby. Now... How do I make the milk?

Steph: *whisper* Let's go to the kitchen.

*kitchen*

Steph: Mix powder with water in the baby bottle. Then shake and warm it.

Doy: ... You do it.

Steph: Why?

Doy: I don't want to do it.

Steph: Why not?

Doy: I don't know how. You do it. It will be training for your future baby. 'Prince the Baby'

Hibari: Hn. I'm going to take him to his room.

Steph: Fine. *makes milk*

Doy: Hibari, let me see the baby.

Steph: *leaves kitchen* Ah, done.

Doy: Steph! Look! I'm carrying the baby! Agh! *Almost drops the baby* The baby's safe! *trips* Agh!  
Steph: No! Baby!

Doy: Got it! It's safe in my hands!

Steph: *relief* That's good.

Doy: Hibari! I need help! If I move, I might cause trouble and kill the baby!

Hibari: *grunts*

Doy: he's not helping. Steph, I need help!

Steph: Okay.. *walks over*

Doy: *hands baby to Steph* Is the milk ready?

Steph: Yep. It's in the kitchen. Just warm it again. *looks at baby* Wah! So cute!

Doy: Steph, the microwave isn't working!

Steph: Then... Rub it with your hands.. Fast. (To the readers: Don't think dirty! -Steph)

Doy: Okay! *rub rub*

Luss: Ohoho~ I'm back~ oh? Doy, you're rubbing a microwave like a sexy beast~ What's with the baby? *gasp* Steph! Congratulations!

Steph: What the heck!

Luss: You and Bel? When?

Steph: It's not our baby!

Doy: Sexy... Beast.. Stupid microwave..

Steph: Hibari's aunt's baby. Doy, you don't rub the microwave, you rub the bottle.

Doy: Oh... Stupid bottle.

Luss: Ohoho! It looks like him~ Oh cutie baby! Guchi guchi choo~

Baby: U..Uuu *about to cry*

Doy: Milk! *shoves into baby's mouth*

Steph: Wah! [So ungentle] *notices* Hm.. Why am I the mother?

Doy: I'm not interested in babies.

Luss: It looks like Steph's cheating on Bel.

Steph: I'm not!

Hibari: Hn. Why is the gay herbivore here.

Luss: Hibari, don't take Steph away from Bel!

Bel: *appears* Who's taking away Steph from me? Ushishishi~ *sees steph with a baby* Steph... We need to talk..

Steph: O-okay..

*room*

Bel: Steph, what's with the baby?

Steph: It's Hibari's aunt's baby! Not mine! I swear!

Bel: Really? Okay~ Ushi~

*outside*

Doy: Hibari, carry the baby. It's your aunt's.

Hibari: No.

Luss: Can I~?

Doy: No. You're going to do perverted stuff.

Steph: Haha, Doy. Can I hold the baby?

Doy: Ah, here. *trips* Ah!

Steph: Noo! Baby! Er.. Are you okay?

Doy: T-the baby's fine. Ow... My nose.

Steph: Wah! Bandaids! *digs into pocket* Haha, I found one. Here. *hands bandaid*

Doy: Here, the baby. *gives baby to Steph* Ah. My nose is bleeding! *panics*

Steph: Um... Hold our nose and look up!

Doy: Up? *falls back*

Steph: Hm? Wah! Not too far up! Just the right angle!

Bel: *catches* Nice catch~

Steph: Nice catch Bel! *whispers to Doy* Shishishi~ You wish that was Hibari~ [Wah! Bel is making me jealous! Stupid prince~ But I still like him.]

Doy: Heck, no.

Steph: Haha, lies! You know you do~ Stop denying the truth!

Doy: Well, you're just jealouse that Bel got to catch me. *blood dripping*

Steph: Hold your nose and look up. But not too far! Just the right angle!

Doy: Right.. Angle... I can't bend my back to make a right angle!

Steph: ... You can go to the restroom and wash your nose.

Doy: I can't see.

Steph: What the... Why?

Doy: I'm looking up.

Steph: Look down first. Let's go to the restroom.

Doy: Then the blood will drio down.

Steph: *puts tissue on Doy's nose* There~ Breath through you mouth.

Doy: I can't. I'm chewing gum.

Steph: Stop making it hard for me! *goes to kitchen* Where's the tissue. *grabs wet tissue and comes back* Here, wipe your nose.

Doy: *wipes* Agh! Blood is all over my face!

Steph: *Gives another wet tissue*

Baby: Ga! Bubu! *laughs* *poins at Steph* Mama! * points at Doy* Dada!

Steph: What..

Doy: I'm dada?

Steph: I'm mama?

Bel: Steph... Is mama? Well, she is pretty good as a mom role.

Steph: I-I just have motherly instincts!

Hibari: Doy is dada. Well, she's not like a mother.

Steph: That's true. She also doesn't like babies or kids.

Baby: Mama! Papa!

Steph: ...

Doy: *blood drips* Agh!

Steph: Yo your nose again.

Doy: Shut up! *goes to restroom while blood drips on the floor*

Steph: Seriously. Leaving blood on the floor. *wipes floor*

Baby: Mama! Papa!

Luss: Ohoho! Couple!

Steph: I'm not married to Doy!

Doy: Back!

Steph: Welcome back!

Doy: I'm clean!

Steph: I can see that.

Doy: *falls down stairs* Ah! My head!

Hibari: Too much crowding... *beats Luss and Bel out*

Steph: Aww.. Bel got kicked out!

Baby: Bwud? Uwaa! Uwaaaa!

Steph: S-so cute!

Doy: No time to say cute! I'm bleeding!

Steph: Ah! How?

Doy: What do you think? I fell down the stairs, stupid.

Baby: Ububu... Dada...

Hibari: Hn. I'm leaving.

Steph: Dada, go bathe and rest.

Doy: My head hurts. Too much blood. *wobble wobble*

Steph: Do you need a guide to walk you to the restroom?

Doy: No... It's okay. *trips*

Steph: You're a girl version of Dino.

Baby: Mama? Dada? *crawls toward*

Steph: Hibari forgot to bring the baby with him.

Doy: Does the baby have a name?

Steph: Of course every baby has a name! We should ask Hibari.

Doy: Do you have his number? If you don't look in my phone and call him.

Steph: Okay.

Baby: Kyoya? Kyaya!

Doy: Wow, he gets to call Hibari, Kyoya.

Steph: We can't call Hibari! He left his phone next to yours.

Baby: Kyaya! Kyayaaaa! *cries*

Doy: D-don't cry! Hibari will be here!

Steph: ...

Doy: Any.. Time.. Now! Agh! More blood! Steph, cosplay as Hibari while I bandage myself..

Steph: ... Fine. But he better not come in when I'm cosplaying as him. *cosplays*

Doy: *bandaging herself* Here! It's Hibari!

Steph: *being Hibari* Hn.

Baby: Kyoya... Girl?

Doy: *whispers* Lower voice.

Steph: *whispers* OKay. *lower voice* Hn. Why would I be a girl.

Baby: Kyaya girl?

Doy: No no. Boy.

Hibari: What are you herbivores doing..

Baby: Kyaya? Ah? *confused* Dabu dabu. Bubu...

Steph: Wah! *runs to a different room*

Baby: Kyaya!

Steph: *in some other room* Whew... I should change back. *changes*

Hibair: Kotarou, where's mama.

Kotarou: Mama? *crawls in front of room* Da!

Hibari: *opens* Cosplaying as me... Herbivore..

Steph: ... Kyaa! I'm changing!

Doy: Ah! So his name is Kotarou! Little Kotarou! Come to dada!

Steph: [Thanks Doy]

Kotarou: Dada!

Hibari: Hn. Herbivores.

Kotarou: Mama! Mama! Ungaa!

Steph: *comes out* I'm hungry..

Kotarou: *yawns*

Doy: Kotarou is sleepy.

Hibari: I'll take him to his room. Get food ready.

Doy: Okay. Steph, let's go to the kitchan.

Steph: Okay. [Hm. Where's Bel and Luss? Maybe they're crashing somewhere else. Bel, I miss you!]

*kitchen*

Doy: Knife. Fish. Tray. Surgery ready... *chops* Ugh.. Blood. You do it Steph.

Steph: Okay.. *chops*

*living room*

Doy: *reading a book*

Hibari: *comes out*

Doy: Where's Kotarou?

Hibair: He's sleeping. What are you reading?

Doy: 'A Book'

Hibari: What kind..

Doy: The book is called 'A Book'.

Hibari: ...

Luss: Ah! I'm hungry! We're back!

Bel: The prince wants food!

Steph: I'm done chopping the fish! Doy, you do the rest. I don't know how to cook.

Doy: I'm reading. Ask Luss.

Luss: I don't know how to cook.

Bel: Ushishi~ I'll do it~

Steph: Bel, you can't, We've already seen you drive..

Doy: Ugh. Fine. I'll do it.

*kitchen*

Doy: Hm.. Frying pan. *drops* It's heavy.

Steph: *picks up* I'll help carry things.

Luss: We found a hyena on our way here! Let's take care of it!

Doy: *throw knives at hyena* Oops. It was heavy so I threw it.

Luss: My hyena!

Doy: *turns on stove* Oil... No oil?

Bel: Here, oil~ Ushishi~

Steph: Bel, why do you have the oil?

Doy: *poors oil* *frying pan burns* Is this.. Car oil!

Steph: Car oil! Seriously Bel?

Doy: The fish is gone. Let's eat hyena! Steph, cut the hyena for me!

Steph: Okay. *chops*

Hibari: Steakburger...

Doy: Good idea! let's make hyenaburger!

Steph: Haha!

Doy: Steph, are you done chopping? Hibari, can you buy COOKING oil?

Hibari: Ask them.

Doy: I don't trust them and Steph is chopping the hyena.

Hibari: *grunts*

Doy: Steph, you done now?

Steph: I'm done. I cut my finger though. I'll go over to the bathroom and disinfect it. *walks to restroom*

hibari: I got the oil.

Doy: Okay. *pours oil on frying pan and cooks*

Hibari: *stares*

Doy: You really that hungry?

Hibari: Hn.

*bathroom*

Steph: Okay.. Where's the disinfectant... *metal smell* Ugh... What an awful smell.. *headache* Ah, found it. *disinfects* Kyaa!

*kitchen*

Done! Steph, let's eat! Eh? Was that a scream? Steph! *runs to bathroom*

Bel: Ushishi~ What happened?

Steph: Ah... It hurts. *puts on bandaid* (Yo, pervs. Don't think dirty!-Steph)

Doy: Hurry. Let's eat. Luss and Hibari are already eating,

Steph: Okay. *walks*

*living room*  
Doy: You get the smallest one. Hibari took the largest one.

Steph: Ugh. *eats* Ugh. The smell of the blood gave me a headache.

Doy: *goes pale*

Steph: Sorry.

Doy: I'm going out for a while. *leaves*

*silence*

Steph: Done.. *washes hands*

Bel: Steph, I can't finish the food. Help me eat it.

Steph: Fine.

Bel: *munches*

Steph: *munch munch*

Doy: Back! Oh, do I see a couple eating together?

Kotarou: Mama! Dada! *crawls out*

Steph: *munches*

Kotarou: Mama. *clings onto Steph's shirt*

Steph: ... *munches* Oh, Kotarou. Hello~

Doy: Now now. Mama's eating with her boyfriend. Let's go to the playground. Hibari, wan't to follow?

Hibari: I should. I don't want to see you with a dead baby when you come back.

Steph: You guys, are you leaving me with him? [I'm referring to Bel]

*already leaves*

Luss: Don't worry~ I'm here!

Steph: I don't trust you guys.

Doy: *comes back in* Steph, Kotarou is calling for you. He wants you to go to the playground with him.

Steph: Bye guys. Well, you can come if you want.

...

Steph: Guess you guys don't want to come~ Take care of the house!

Bel: Kotatsu.

Luss: Eya? Kotatsu in the summer?

*playground*

Doy: Kotarou, it's a seesaw!

Hibari: *carries Kotarou and walks toward seesaw*

Doy: Ahaha! Okay Kotarou, you're going up! Hibari, hold Kotarou so he won't fall.

Steph: He might get scared.

Doy: Steph, look! Kotarou is going up!

Steph: Haha!

Doy: Okay Kotarou, let's go to the swings! *sits on swing and swings and falls off* Agh!

Steph: [That's weird. Doy must have some kind of... Some kind of Dino condition.] *sitting on swing*

Kotarou: Dabu dabu! (I wan't to swing)

Hibari: Hn? Kotarou, you want to swing? *walks toward swing* There.

Kotarou: Daabu! Gugu! (Push)

Hibari: You want me to push? Fine. *pushes gently*

Kotarou: Dabuuuuu!

Doy: Haha! Hibari can read Kotarou's mind! He's so nice when is comes to babies.

Steph: Haha.

Doy: Ah, It's a sandbox!Kotarou, let's go to the sandbox! *trips* Ugh! Sand wenin my mouth!

Steph: *sighs* Hm... *texting Bel* #Bel, what are you and Luss doing?#

*home*

Bel: Hm? A text? Ignore it. Ushi~

*playground*

Steph: #I know you're ignoring it. I can sense it. Answer me or I'll waste you batteries.#

*home*

Bel: Ushishishi~ This is annoying. *takes out batteries*

*playground*

Steph: *sigh* Stupid prince. I'll definitely get you! *gets up* I'm going back home! It's cold out here!

Doy: It's summer. Why whould it be cold?

Steph: I'm cold-blooded.

Kotarou: Ada? Mama?  
Steph: Kotarou, I'm going to the store. I'll be back.

Kotarou: Mama!

Steph: Agh, fine. [Urgh. Bel better not be stealing my lollipops again.]

Doy: Ahaha! Bleh. More sand.

Steph: Ew.

Doy: Kotarou, come to Dada!

Kotarou: Dada!

Steph: Well, now that Kotarou is distracted, I'll be going home.

Kotarou: Mama?

Steph: I forgot my wallet. *goes back to the swing area* There it is. *picks it up*

Kotarou: Mama!

Doy: He wants a hug.

Steph: Hm? Kotarou~ (Haha. I was a bit bipolar there.)

Doy: Carry him.

Steph: Okay.

Doy: Uwa! Monkey bars! I suck at those!

Steph: Ah, me too.

Kotarou: Buu buu!

Hibari: Kotarou, you're to small.

Kotarou: Dabuu dabuu!

Hibari: *sighs and takes Kotarou from Steph and reaches to the monkey bars*

Kotarou: *holds on to money bars as Hibari carries him to the end*

Doy: Ahaha! Kotarou's good!

Steph: Haha! He's better than me!

Hibari: [I feel like a herbivore.]

Doy: Oh! Oh! It's a slide! Hibari, give me the Kotarou! I'm going to slide with him! Okay Kotarou! Wheee!

Kotarou: Adada!

Doy: Hm? Where's Steph?

Hibari: She went back to use the restroom.

Kotarou: Mama?

Doy: Mama went to pee. She's going to be back soon. Kotarou, you have sand on your face!

Kotarou: Ada?

Hibari: Herbivores, I brought wet tissues.

Doy: Thanks. *wipes Kotarou's face* Steph's taking long.

Steph: Whew! I'm back!

Kotarou: Mama, pee! pee!

Steph: Haha~

Doy: Took you long to just pee.

Hibari: I'm going back inside.

Doy: Okay.

Kotarou: Kyoya!

Steph: Hehe~

Kotarou: Kyaya!

Doy: Okay okay. Let's go back inside.

*home*

Doy: It's a mess.

Steph: Gr. Where is that Bel?

Bel: Ushishi~ The prince is here~

Steph: Bel, I told you to take care of the house. Did you take my lollipops?

Bel: You have? Lollipops! Ushishi~ Found them! They're mine now!

Steph: No! They're mine! You can't have any! You didn't listen to me! You didn't take care of the house! Get back here!

~Credits List~

Roleplayers:

Doy- Bel, Luss, Hibari, Baby/Kotarou, and Doy.

Steph- Steph.

(Thank you! This is also a long chapter! We can't get any ideas! It's not funny now. *sigh* Please review! Please!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: COMPETE FOR LOLLIPOPS! BEDMINTON BATTLE BEGINS!

(Hello people! Another day with Kotarou. Bedminton contest for lollipops! We made Doy ace because we both know that Doy plays bedminton almost every single day with her dad. I am listening to Baby I'm Sorry by B1A4. We don't own the song or the group.

Doy: Ah~ I really wan't to spoil the next chapter but my lips are locked... Well not fully locked. So what happens is we-

Steph: *shoved a lollipop into Doy's mouth* No spoilers Doy! Um... Enjoy-ne~)

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Doy: I'm bored. Let's do a bedminton contest.

Bel: That's a good idea.

Luss: Compete for lollipops!

Doy: Okay. Team Kotarou and team Bel. Okay Kotarou, pick three people.

Kotarou: Kyaya, Dada, Mama.

Doy: Huhu~ Okay. Then it comes that Bel's team contains Luss, Squalo, and Fran.

Bel: You better do well stupid frog.

Fran: Yes sir... Not.

Bel: *throws knives*

Doy: I have the bedminton rackets and the shuttle cocks. (Don't think wrong-Steph)

Fran: Doy would be the ace. She plays bedminton almost everyday...

Doy: And Squalo would be the ace.

Squalo: VOI! WHY AM I THE ACE!

Doy: You have a sword.

Steph: U-uuuuh...

Doy: Start!

Doy: *hits to Squalo*

Squalo: *slices with sword*

Doy: Squalo! That's not allowed!

Steph: Ah... I don't want to play...

Doy: Steph, it's coming to you!

Steph: Huh? Ah! *hits*

*falls... Rolls...*

Hibari: Wao.

Steph: Ah.. I got scared... B-but, did I hit it?

Doy: You did, but not over the net... *hits to Bel*

Bel: *hits to Hibari*

Hibari: *hits to Luss*

Luss: Ohoho~ Pinky up! *hits it to Kotarou*

Kotarou: Ada? *tries to hit*

Hibari: *swiftly moves to Kotarou's direction and hits for him and slides back to his position*

Kotarou: Dabububu! (I hit it!)

Doy: Better than Steph.

Steph: Whatever. I'm not feeling well.. I don't want to play.

Doy: For lollipops!

Squalo: VOI! I'm hitting! *hits to Doy*

Doy: Ah! You're too loud! *hits to Luss*

Luss: Hoho! This is pretty fun! *hits to Steph*  
Steph: ... *hits to Bel*

Bel: Nice~ *hits to Kotarou* But the lollipops are mine~ Shishi~

Kotarou: *hits and surprisingly goes to Squalo*

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOII! *hits to Steph*  
Steph: ... *runs and hits to Fran*

Fran: Ah... Ah... What do I do... *misses*

Doy: We got a point!

Steph: ...

Fran: *grunts and hits to Hibari*

Hibari: Hn. *hits to Steph*

Steph: *hits in a random direction*

*hits Doy's face*  
Doy: Ow!

Steph: Kya! Sorry! I wasn't looking!

Doy: *stands up* I dare you to do the same thing to Bel. If you do, you don't need to play.

Steph: ... I...

Doy: You want to play or hit Bel in the face with a shuttle cock.

Steph: *sigh* I'll play. [Gah, hard decisions... I don't want to hurt Bel]

Doy: I'll hit you in the face! *hits to Bel*  
Bel: Ushishi~ You missed *hits to Kotarou*

Kotarou: *tries to hit but hits Hibari on the face with the racket*

Doy: Woah. Hibari, are you alright?

Hibari: Hn... *red marks on his face*

Kotarou: Dabubu... (Sorry)

Steph: *sneaks away to her room* Ah.. I only have orange lollipops. I'll just add in the emergency lollipops that Bel didn't find~

Doy: *comes in* What are you doing? *staring at lollipop*

Steph: ... There's only orange ones..

Doy: Give me one and where are the bandaids?

Steph: In the restroom *hands a lollipop*

Doy: Get me one. Now.

Steph: Okay... *walks to the restroom and get a bandaid* ... *smirks and gives Doy* Here.

Doy: ... What's this..

Steph: We don't have plain ones so... Yeah...

Doy: So you're giving me... Power Rangers...

Steph: It was the only one we had.. Or did you want the Barbie one.

Doy: it's fine. Let's go back.

Steph: Okay.

*outside*

Doy: Kotarou, don't cry. Here, a lollipop. Hibari, show me your face. Agh, it's bleeding on your cheek. Steph gave me the Power Rangers bandaid because we ran out. Oh, did you want the Barbie one?

Hibari: No, *glares at Steph*

Kotarou: *points at bandaid* Dabu babu (Power Rangers)

Hibari: Herbivores. *hits to Bel*

Bel: *hits to Kotarou*

Kotarou: Adadabu! (Revenge for what you made me do to Kyoya!) *jumps up and does a smashing and hits Bel on the face*

Steph: *gasp* Aw... [I hope Bel is okay]

Bel: Ushi... This baby... Did a smashing.. I'm going to kill it! How dare he does a smashing on my face! I'm the prince!

Steph: [Now I don't know who's side I'm on]

Bel: *dashes to Kotarou*

Kotarou: Ada? Kyaya!

Hibari: *runs to Katorou and blocks Bel's attack*

Doy: *hits Bel with bedminton racket*

Steph: I-I'm leaving! *runs back home*

Bel: Steph! Help me!

Steph: Hah... I can hear him outside...

Bel: Urg.. I need bandaids...

Doy: We ran out of plain ones or Power Rangers. Let's use Barbie. Barbie bandaids would match the prince.

Bel: No, it will match for a princess. Not a prince.

Steph: *looks linto old bag* Hm.. Bandaids... Ah, I found a Transformer bandaid!  
Doy: *destroys bandaid* Not anymore. It's Barbie.

Steph: I'll be going to the store to buy more lollipops.

Doy: Oh yeah, who won?

Steph: I'm not sure. Everyone just kept hurting each other.

Bel: *covered in Barbie* The prince is ashamed..

Kotarou: Abubu! Dabu! (Haha! Revenge!)

Steph: *quickly goes to store and buys lollipops and three boxes of bandaids.*

Doy: *destroys bandaids*

Steph: Stop destroying the bandaids! I buy them you know!

~Credits List~

Roleplayers:

Doy- Bel, Luss, Hibari, Kotarou, Squalo, Fran, and Doy.

Steph- Steph.

(Short chapter. I know, it's confusing.. This is a boring chapter.. Wao. Well please review!)


	9. From Doy: Thanks !

**Special Chapter for koreanmusicismyname**

**Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR ANY KPOP SONG OR GROUP IN IT!**

Doy: Okay Steph. I need to kick you out of the house for now.

Steph: Eh? Why?

Doy: Because I want to?

Steph: Okay... But you don't need to kick me, do you?

Doy: I do need to kick you. On the FACE-Nu'est.

Steph: What did I do wrong!

Doy: Everything.

Steph: Ek! SORRY SORRY- Super Junior.

Doy: Now move! Ah! I shall kick you to VENUS-Shinhwa.

Steph: Noo! OH MY GOSH-Girls Day.

Doy: Now. What should I do now?

Bel: Ushishi~ She's gone~

Doy: Oh, it's BLOODY PRINCE-Bel.

Bel:Ushishi~

Steph: I didn't go to VENUS-Shinhwa.

Doy: Oh..

Steph: Seeing you again Bel is awesome BECAUSE IT'S LIKE A DREAM-Fat Cat.

Doy: Me and Steph have been single ever since ever since. IS BEING PRETTY EVERYTHING-Fat Cat.

Steph: I know right! ARE YOU HURTING LIKE ME-2AM.

Bel: Ushishi~ STUPID LOVE-Choshinseong.

Steph: Does Sqaulo have a TATTOO-Se7en.

Bel: Nope~

Doy: Ugh! I want to excape this room. Full of wierd peopl!

Bel: Sorry. That door is UNBREAKABLE-B.A.P.

Steph: WHAT THE HELL-B.A.P.

Doy: While I'm trying to break the door you guys play RUSSIAN ROULETTE-Spica.

Steph: No way. I'll hit you with a stick!

Doy: What did you say!

Steph: Sorry! I DID WRONG-2AM.

Bel: I can blow BALLOONS-DBSK.

Doy: Oh I can blow those! Let's do a contest! THIS IS WAR-MBLAQ.

Steph: While you guys do that I'm going to turn on my ALARM CLOCK-SHINee.

Doy: I need POWER-B.A.P.

Bel: This is a ONCE IN A LIFETIME-Shinhwa.

Steph: I miss my MAMA-EXO-K.

Doy: I REMEMBER-Bang YongGook Feat. YoSeob.

Bel: Those are HISTORY-EXO-K.

Doy: HEY YOU-CNBLUE.

Bel: What?

Doy: Wanna play BLACK AND WHITE-G NA.

Bel: Ushishi~ I won!

Steph: Wow... FANTASTIC BABY-Big Bang.

Doy: I hit Steph!

Steph: Bel! Help me!

Bel: BABY I'M SORRY-B1A4.

Doy: Oh yeah. What's Bel's number?

Bel: 0330-U-kiss.

Steph: Oh... Cheating on me Bel? BAD BOY-Big Bang.

Bel: I just have an ELECTRIC HEART-SHINee.

Doy: GET DOWN-SHINee.

Bel: For what?

Doy: I saw a ONE NIGHT STAR-Hibari and Mukuro.

Steph: GEE-SNSD

Bel: Ushishi~ That scared me.

Doy: Okay. I'm ready to leave. What about you guys?

Steph: Not yet.

Bel: Me too.

*Hour passes*

Doy: READY OR NOT-SHINee.

Bel: Ready.

Steph: Yeah.

Doy: Let's go!

~Roleplay~

Doy-Bel, Steph, and Doy.

(Haha! Yup. I mixed all the kpop music into the fic. hehe.)


End file.
